megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Bermuda Maze
The Bermuda Maze, known as in Japan, is an area from the Mega Man Star Force series that appeared in Mega Man Star Force 2. History After Geo Stelar and Luna Platz found Zack Temple in Loch Mess and Bud Bison in Whazzap, only Sonia Strumm is left. After some search, Bud discovers that a pilot saw a girl with pink clothes floating in the Bermuda Maze before his plane crashed, and Geo goes to Loch Mess to investigate. After talking with the pilot Tayle Spinn, Geo confirms that's Sonia (as Harp Note) and goes after her, entering the Bermuda Maze from Whazzap's Sky Wave. However, Sonia says she joined Dr. Vega and confronts Mega Man, breaking their Brother Band. At first Geo is in disbelief, but after talking with his friends, he realizes that Sonia is trying to protect him and returns to the Bermuda Maze to talk with her. The two fight, but Sonia admits that she only did it to protect Geo, and she reforms her Brother Band with Geo. Harp Note explains that Hollow promised to leave Mega Man alone if she helped them find the center of the maze with her abilities. Harp Note and Mega Man decide to find what Vega is looking for, and they manage to find the center of the Bermuda Maze. However, Hollow appears and reveals that he followed them, and what they seek is the lost continent of Mu. Hollow had recruited Sonia not only because she could find Mu, but also to use her as a bait to Mega Man and take his OOPArt. Mega Man faces Hollow, and after his defeat, Rogue EX appears to fight. Mega Man is exhausted after the battles, and Hyde takes the opportunity to rip the OOPArt out from Mega Man. Vega uses the OOPArt as a power source to Mu, rising it from the ocean. After Mega Man recovers, he tries to stop them, but Dark Phantom appears in the Bermuda Maze and sends Mega Man to the Un-Dimension. Mega Man manages to escape it, but he ends up in Wilshire Hills and is unable to stop them on time. Later, he returns to the Bermuda Maze to reach Mu. Paths The Bermuza Maze is connected to the Whazzap Sky Wave. In the first area, there is a merchant Hertz, and if Mega Man finds the warp Hertz in the path to the center of the maze and gives him a Puff Blast 1, he will also appear in the area, creating a shortcut to the center. The second area leads to two paths, the right down one is to the center of the maze, and the left up one is to the Sky Staircase that leads to the continent of Mu. The up right path leads to a virus house. Path to the center The path to the center of the Bermuda Maze is long, and taking a wrong path will usually either lead Mega Man to a virus house, or back to an area he had passed. There are a few exceptions to this, some areas having a Hertz that will give a Battle Card. The Battle Cards that can be found in the path to the center are, in order, Puff Blast 1, Needle Attack 1, Recovery 150, Stealth Laser 1, Plasma Gun 3, Heavy Cannon, and other Recovery 150. After reaching the center, defeating Hollow and Rogue EX and losing the OOPArt, Vega uses the OOPArt to rise Mu and moves to it, leaving her hideout in the center of the maze. After completing the game, Geo will receive a mail telling him to go to Vega's Hideout, which is required to access the Alternate Dimension. Also, Hollow EX will appear in the center of the maze, and after his defeat, Hollow SP appears in the same area in random enemy encounters. Path to Mu The path to Mu is simpler, requiring Mega Man to follow the directions given by a Hertz: up right, down right, down left, up right, up left. Taking a wrong path will result in Mega Man getting lost, requiring him to return to the starting point. After passing by the maze, there is one last area with a Warp Hole to the Sky Staircase. Items Blue Mystery Waves: *Ability Reflect/280 *Battle Card SilvMteor Green Mystery Waves: *1280-1540 Zennys *Battle Card Recover150 Shops Merchant in Bermuda Maze entrance: Merchant near Warp Hole to Sky Staircase: *Sub-Card D.Enrgy (1000 Zennys each) Enemies *Flitter *BaseGunner *Stealth *Storm *BubbaDance *McCleaver *BooSpook *Lampis *Fluff *Hollow SP (In maze center, after defeating Hollow EX) Vega's Hideout Vega's Hideout is Vega's small flying hideout. It stays in the center of the maze after the continent of Mu's resurface. Mega Man can find an Ability ChrgPsn/220 and the Indie Fragment 4 here. Enemies in the area include Murians. After completing the game, Geo receives a mail telling him to go to Vega's Hideout, where he finds a strange sphere (AltFuture) that opens a path to the Alternate Dimension. Gallery MMSF2VegaHideout.png|Vega's Hideout. MMSF2VegasHideoutConcept.png|Concept art of Vega's Hideout. Category:Mega Man Star Force locations